Elil Bait
by Talia2
Summary: An Outskirter's view of warren life. What is a runty doe to do when the warren decides she should lead various elil away from the warren? The early story of my character from a Yahoo Groups WSD RPG April, 28 2007 Still a work in progress, complete soon
1. Chapter One: The Assignment

Elil Bait Chapter One: The Assignment  
  
Frith's usually golden rays shone a harsh crimson as he came to rest in the sky; seeming to nearly touch the ground. The local warren inhabitants were silf nibbling at the late spring growth; welcoming the end of another day. This particular warren sat nestled in a clearing just outside of Bradly Wood. Few human inhabitants made this location ideal in the opinion of the Chief Rabbit, Radish-rah. Of course the Owsla agreed wholeheartedly with their chief as is the duty of those in such a position.  
  
To the west of the warren a group of rabbits fed off of a sparse collection of grass and weeds. At this edge, the warren sat mostly unprotected; only the smallest and most desperate rabbits collected here for silflay. These were the outcasts; those deemed unworthy of esteemed positions within the warren such as the Owsla. This group fed off of the leavings of those in the higher class. They dwelled in the shallow, cold, and often unstable burrows. Many of these burrows were in an open area, easy to spot from the narrow lane winding through Bradly Wood. This group often fell prey to stoats, rats, and other clever elil small enough to invade a burrow.  
  
A group of three hunched together, sharing the remains of a dandelion some of the others had overlooked. "Go on Talia, eat up. You need your strength," a grey, elderly doe coaxed. Her fur sagged on her body, patchy in areas where fur had gone missing. Her movements were slow and pained. Westeria had welcomed the arrival of spring with the certainty she had survived her final winter; thankful Frith allowed her the chance to enjoy his warmth and new rains for a final season.  
  
"Westeria's right. You look terrible," a buck called Tamsin said, shaking his head. "What has Captain Oysten been doing with you? Cleaning the hraka burrows with your hide?" He ignored the cross look shot at him by Westeria while he spoke with his usual unthinking bluntness.  
  
A tiny form of a doe shivered, sending up a cloud of thick dust which had coated her fawn colored fur. "Nothing nearly so simple," she spoke her voice croaking as a result of a dry and dusty throat. She licked daintily at a leaf before setting in for a nibble. "I have been digging a new burrow for Radish-rah's daughter Rosestem. She is not to soil herself in such a task," she was unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. "The dirt would sour her fine cream colored coat. Frith forbid she should chip a claw in digging.  
  
"What's worse, she stands and watches us diggers, complaining about every minor detail. Thus far she has changed the direction she wishes her burrow to lay... twice. Of course she waits until the main area is nearly finished before changing her mind. If she cannot find something to complain about regarding the burrow or the run; she amuses herself by complaining about our families. When that topic becomes dull, she complains at how our 'commoner's fur' is littering her new burrows." Talia's voice was hushed, the bitterness overridden by a resigned acceptance of her situation.  
  
Talia was a perfect example of a typical outskirter. Nearly five months old; she was half the size of others born in the same season. Many of the others in the warren teased her by saying she would not be a mouthful fit for a homba. Her parentage was poor, born from two outskirters who were each respectively born to outskirters. The warren had little care for one so "runt like" as Radish-rah had said one day; looking down at Talia as though she were a rat's corpse. He and the other Council members had given her less than one year to live when she, like all of the other youngsters were presented to the warren at the age of 8 weeks.  
  
"Elil Bait! Oy! Elil Bait!" A gruff buck's voice called to the group. "Captain Oakleaf wants to see you." A large brown buck arrived, towering over Talia and her group. He leered at Talia; ears erect with amusement. "Reckon you're being summoned to repay your debt to the warren again, runt." He was speaking to Talia. Judging by the nickname used; Talia's "special" services would be needed. She felt a familiar form of panic and sickness overcome her. Was there someone else the Owsla and Radish-rah could pick on; or would they continue to call on her until the danger of such assignments finally killed her? Talia watched the Officer approach with a look of complete fear and misery.  
  
"What debt does she owe, Bark?" Westeria demanded, the elder doe glaring at the Owsla Officer.  
  
"Well. She lives here. Eats from the warren grounds...dandelions I see. She lives in a burrow which is kindly provided by Radish-rah; and patrolled by the Owsla. I'd say that makes her indebted to offer whatever assistance the Chief Rabbit requests. And you would be good to remember not to question the orders of an Officer, oldster. Enjoy what time you have left; and mind your own business." Bark snapped harshly. He rolled his eyes and turned. "Follow me Elil Bait."  
  
"Her name is Talia," Tamsin muttered under his breath as Talia turned to follow Bark. He was careful to keep his voice low so that only Talia and Westeria could hear. The tiny, fawn colored doe cast Tamsin a look of gratitude before hurrying her pace to keep up with Bark.  
  
Talia followed behind the Officer; careful not to walk in step with him or anywhere near his shoulder which would have indicated they were equals. She remained silent, keeping her gaze down, her ears drooping. "Figure Captain Oakleaf has your kind of assignment. Perhaps this time we'll get lucky and you'll fall to the elil. One less mouth to feed and runt to look after." Bark said conversationally, not bothering to glance over his shoulder. Talia continued to remain silent, choking back on the bitter, hot tears she wished to cry.  
  
He lead her to a shady nob of a hill, where a group of large, sleek rabbits gathered. Some were dinning on various cowslip plants; others engaged in friendly games of bobstones. One of the largest of the group cast a glance in their direction. The tan buck glared at Talia as though her very existence offended him; finally his gaze fell on Bark with a smile. "Found the runtling did you?" He asked.  
  
Bark saluted. "May I present Elil Bait to you, Captain Oakleaf." He stepped aside, winking at Oakleaf; a cruel sneer on his face.  
  
"Well runt," Oakleaf said cooly, glaring down at Talia, his ears twitching in irritation. "A patrol spotted homba tracks east of the warren, near the man made wooden tree. The scent and droppings were fresh. Radish-rah wishes you to lead the thing off into the woods as you did the last couple. Perhaps this time we will get lucky, and you will do us all the favor of filling the homba's belly. Or perhaps you will mistakenly run yourself onto the man's thunder stick." His eyes gleamed. "One less half dwarf to watch over as far as I am concerned. You will lead it off tomorrow. Bark will fetch you when it is time." He waved a paw as if to dismiss her. "Hold it," he said quickly as Talia turned to leave. "Perhaps you'd like one final silflay before you go? It may after all be your final before the Black Rabbit of Inle comes for you. I can even arrange to get flayrah should you like. Granted it would be last year's crop...a bit stale and maggoty; but considering your normal fare...well...I bet you'd feel like the Chief's Doe."  
  
"I'm full, thank you, sir," Talia said, her eyes on her paws. Hot tears forming. "If that is all..."  
  
"Yes, yes. Go away. Any longer in my presence and I'd fear your fleas deciding to take up residence in my own fur." Oakleaf turned his back to her, beckoning Bark forward for a game of bobstones.  
  
Talia turned, ignoring the heated gazes of the other rabbits as she retreated back to her own group near the outside of the warren. The homba would of course have to be dealt with. It's presence seemed to be centered on the east area of the warren...where Radish-rah and his lot had their burrows. If the homba had been on the western edge; like the last one had been...nothing would have been done about it until hrair had been killed. *One would think I'd be granted a little more respect,* Talia thought bitterly, pausing to cuff a blade of grass moodily. *After all, it was I who acted as bait to lead the other hombil to their deaths. It was me who risked the danger of each homba to lead it onto the equally, if not more terrifying danger presented by a human and his gun.* The warren paid no mind to the fact that Talia was one of the quickest runners in the warren. Not the quickest outskirter. She could outrun even Quickmoss; the Owsla's best runner...and the only decent one in the whole bunch. (It had been Quickmoss who had challenged Talia to a race secretly. She could still remember the warm praise he had granted when she won.)  
  
The warren council paid little attention to talents such as intelligence, and skills if they resided in a rabbit who was not "of sufficient size." Talia's secret ambition had always been to join the Owsla. She was faster, and far more clever than half of their brutish lot. That would never happen. No Owsla would accept a puny half-runt like her. She only ran the elil because she was expendable. Few would mourn her absence if she failed to return one afternoon. Talia would have stopped running if it were not for a strange alliance she held with a creature in the wood. Only Barney kept her alive...how long would that luck hold?  
  
Talia arrived back to the spot where Bark had come for her. She sighed and detailed her conversation with the Captain of Owsla to Westeria and Tamsin. Frith completed his descent, as Inle fell over the warren; coaxing crickets out for a late serenade.  
  
She waited until most of the warren finished their evening silf. As with past runs she wanted to plot her course ahead of time. The last thing she would want would be a surprise during her assignment. "Do you want me to come with you?" Tamsin asked, ears erect betraying his excitement at the thought of an adventure. Westeria had gone below with a wink at Tamsin, complaining of aching joints and muttering something about rain.  
  
Talia snorted at Tamsin's enthusiasm. Adventures could get one killed. Despite her Owsla dreams, Talia did not comprehend those fools who actively sought danger and adventure. The life of a rabbit was perilous enough without having to actually look for trouble. Her Owsla ambitions were purely out of a desire to prove herself responsible, as well as to show the warren talent did not depend upon size or birthing status.  
  
"I think you'd go tharn the instant you saw Barney," Talia replied turning to leave.  
  
"I'm very brave," Tamsin insisted indignantly, puffing out his chest. Talia turned her face to hide the smile of amusement she wore. Her smile only grew at his next question. "Who's Barney?" Tamsin's voice held a twinge of suspicion and perhaps a hint of jealousy.  
  
"It would probably be more appropriate to ask: 'WHAT is Barney.'"  
  
"Huh?" Tamsin inquired dumbly, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Barney is a dog," Talia made the statement in a calm, matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"A WHAT?" he exclaimed. Talia glared, signaling Tamsin to keep his voice down. "What do you mean a dog?" He hissed in a whisper. "You're completely tharn! Are you really on a first name basis with a dog?"  
  
"Don't be silly," Talia continued to hide her smile, which had become a smirk. "Dogs only have but one name, therefore I cannot be on a 'first name basis' with him." She wished she had not mentioned Barney. Talia wanted to be on her way to investigating the route she wanted to run.  
  
"But...a dog? Talia, that's really dangerous." Tamsin shifted his weight from paw to paw uncomfortably, his ears twitching.  
  
"No. Really, this dog isn't dangerous," Talia said impatiently, waving her paw as if to calm Tamsin who only looked throughly confused and upset. "Barney and I are actually friends. He's the one who has been helping me with the elil."  
  
"Talia! Dogs ARE elil!" Tamsin nearly shouted, those few remaining silf gave a start. An Officer standing sentry duty glared at the pair with a look of absolute contempt. No one gave an indication of concern at Tamsin's words or what they might mean, however.  
  
"Barney is not elil, we're friends," the doe repeated glaring at Tamsin for shouting. Her frown deepened at the sound of someone approaching from behind her. Tamsin's ears fell flat to his head as he lowered his gaze, signaling the new arrival was a rabbit of Rank. Out of fear of being cuffed for not reacting promptly enough to show respect, Talia adopted an identical posture to Tamsin and turned quickly.  
  
"Best keep it down, Talia." To her relief the visitor was Quickmoss who gave them both a wink. "Captain Oysten is in a fine state. We lost Officers Terran and Pernip to a hrududu this afternoon. They were on a non sanctioned farm raid. Apparently Radish-rah gave Oysten a severe dressing down for not keeping a closer watch on those under his command." Quickmoss glanced around before leaning in to Talia. "Personally Terran and Pernip were two of the most stubborn, idiotic recruits I've had the pleasure of meeting in the Owsla."  
  
"Frith knows there are a lot of those," Talia said bitterly.  
  
Quickmoss frowned with disapproval. "Better be careful, Talia. I could be required to arrest you for making such a remark."  
  
Tamsin bristled at what he thought to be a threat. "You try something like that and I'll... I'll tell Radish-rah and Captain Oysten what you just told us about-"  
  
"Shut-up you fool!" Quickmoss put his front paws down heavily on Tamsin's feet. "I wouldn't actually do it unless given a direct order to do so. Besides, do you think they would believe your word over that of an Owsla Officer? It happens I've come by to speak with Talia." He turned, completely ignoring Tamsin for the moment, his face lined with concern for Talia. "Captain Oakleaf told me about the homba he's asked you to lead off..."  
  
Talia scowled. "I wasn't asked. I've been told to do it, since it is, apparently my civic duty to repay the warren for it's...kindness." Quickmoss alone of all the Owsla would ignore the bitterness in her voice. "I have yet to understand what sorts of 'kind' deeds the upper class have done for us. They allowed the last homba to pick us off one by one for weeks! I was under the impression the Owsla was ordered to do nothing by Radish-rah because, he did not think we were showing proper respect for rank. He wanted us to know the danger and fear of not having the Owsla around to protect us. He never cared that the embleer creature picked off hrair of us. Only after Captain Oysten's nephew was killed was anything done about it."  
  
Quickmoss shifted uncomfortably, glancing around to see if anyone else could be overhearing their conversation. To his credit, Tamsin remained silent. "Anyway, I wanted to see if you needed help, Talia. How have you been able to survive the last few hombil?"  
  
Talia's left ear twitched, when Tamsin opened his mouth she stepped on his paw to keep him quiet. "By the Blessing of El-ahrairah, my friend. I led the hombil off to a man place and made a lot of noise. He keeps chickens and hutch rabbits I think. He killed the hombil with his thunder stick. I was careful to remain hidden from view, I don't think the man would hesitate to shoot me if he saw me."  
  
"A trick worthy of El-ahrairah himself," Quickmoss said appreciatively. "But how long will that trick continue to work?"  
  
"I do not have much of a choice in the matter. Radish-rah will have me run elil for as long as I live here. Not that my odds are favorable of that being very much longer. Anyway, you can't help me. If the Captains or Radish-rah knew; you would be arrested for fraternizing with the low lives." Quickmoss winced. "The rules are not that strict. I can associate with whomever I like."  
  
"Yes, but we cannot." Talia said meaningfully. "Sometimes I think you'd be doing more harm than good by being a friend. What happens if someone decides to accuse me of addressing you as an equal."  
  
"Ahh," Quickmoss said self-consciencelessly. He scuffed at the ground shaking his head. "Fine. But isn't there something I can do to help?"  
  
"Pray for me," Talia said seriously, meeting his gaze for one bold moment before dropping her view again in case someone was watching. "I need to go off for a bit. I will be back before long." Without waiting for acknowledgment from either buck, she dashed off into the brush at the edge of the wood. She moved quickly until deeper into the trees, no longer able to spot the moon or the stars through the dense branches above. She took a deep breath of the cool night air, trying to force her nerves down.  
  
Quickmoss and Tamsin both made her nervous. She often found herself often thinking wistfully of Quickmoss in particular; strange and frightening thoughts. His fur (how it would feel as he nuzzled her): his friendly eyes (gazing deeply into hers); kittens (what their possible offspring might look like); strange thoughts! Yet, he was Owsla, not to mention some distant relation to Radish-rah. The Chief Rabbit would forbid such a pairing, Quickmoss would be cast down to Talia's rank. She doubted he would ever be willing for anything like that to happen. Besides, all of his actions had been nothing more than friendly. She knew Tamsin fancied her. Westeria had confided as much in Talia. In fact Tamsin planned on courting Talia if he could. He was kind, protective, funny, and all around good. Talia could do a lot worse in a mate. She sighed. The problem was, she cared for Tamsin as a friend; perhaps even like a litter mate; but certainly not as a life mate! If she lived, she probably would pair with Tamsin eventually, however. A runt like her was not likely to get any other suitors. 


	2. Barney's Warning

Chapter Two: Barney's Warning  
  
The night grew darker as she moved deeper still into the trees. Talia no longer feared the dark, and her fear of the closeness of the trees was no greater than the usual cautionary feelings she had toward any other familiar location silf. She had spent a great deal of time within the woods; mostly trying to hide away from the bullies at the warren.  
  
It had been during one such wandering that Talia met Barney for the first time. She had not been much older than three months, both of her parents were dead and no one else seemed to care that the runty half kitten wandered off from time to time. Talia smiled to herself as she brushed past a fern, tickling her nose. Crickets continued to chirp, unconcerned by her presence. Barney the Brittany had seemed huge to her at the time; and had done no little job of terrifying Talia on their first meeting. He had broken his leash free one afternoon eager to investigate an intruder on his Master's property. The middle aged dog had followed the scent deep into the woods to satisfy himself that the intruder was indeed gone. The intruder had greatly annoyed the Master with something he had said. His Master's dislike of the visitor had been enough for Barney to dislike him as well. (As he had explained to Talia shortly after she was calm.) While out in the woods, Barney fell to chasing a pheasant hen into a dead fall of trees. Still trailing his leash, one of the old logs had given way causing the dog to fall. However the leash caught on a bare limb and held tight, threatening to strangle Barney to death.  
  
That was how Talia had met the dog; as he whimpered, eyes bulging, gasping for air, and struggling frantically to get free. Perhaps she had known the dog would not harm her. Perhaps she had foolish notions that the elil beast would feel indebted for her assistance. Or, perhaps more accurately at the time, Talia had been in search of the Black Rabbit of Inle at the time. Life at the warren was unbearable without her parents; who had loved her while no other inhabitant had. Whatever her reason; Talia freed Barney by chewing through the rope holding him fast. Much to Talia's surprise, Barney had been grateful, exceedingly so. The two had forged an unlikely friendship from that day. Barney had mildness and tolerance for rabbits due mostly impart to his own puppyhood. The Master's young daughter had kept rabbits as pets for years, Barney grew up thinking of rabbits as being merely unusually shaped playmates.  
  
Barney saved Talia when she was selected as a sacrifice to a nearby homba. The warren had decided to send someone out to bait the elil away. Talia was chosen because she was expendable, no one thought she would survive. She had figured out a plan to lead the homba onto the man place where Barney could bark to get the man's attention. In the meantime she would escape the homba (and the man, who had never yet spotted Talia leading the homba) by hiding behind Barney in his dog dwelling. The situation benefitted Barney who was always well rewarded by the man for his diligence in keeping the hombil away from the stock animals.  
  
Talia's pace slowed as she came within sight and smell of the man place. She crouched low under a large fern plant; trying to ignore a flying beetle which had landed on the top of her head. She sniffed cautiously, listening for signs of the man. Somewhere above an owl hooted softly, causing Talia to shrink down as low to the ground as she could. The terror filled squeak of a mouse ended abruptly, signaling that the owl, for now, was no longer a threat. Talia shivered, and shook the beetle from her fur, cautiously moving out of her protected area into the openness of the yard. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of burning wood, and an old garbage smell of musty books and bananas; the man had been cleaning a storage room recently. Careful to keep to the shadow, Talia approached the dog dwelling stealthily. A smile of triumph crossed her face as she stood before Barney, who remained asleep. She stood in front of him for a long time, waiting to see if he would notice and wake on his own. When he did not, she cleared her throat, thumping the ground quietly to get his attention.  
  
Barney opened his eyes in surprise, after a moment he grinned down at her, his tongue lolling. "Guess ye got one up on me tha' time rabbi'," Barney said warmly. "Just don' go tellin' anyone ye did it. I've a reputation ye know."  
  
"Who would I tell?" Talia asked, offering a shrug. "Listen Barney, I need your help again with another homba."  
  
"'Nother fox? Don't they ever give ye a rest?"  
  
"When I'm dead I might," Talia said humorlessly. "Shall I fill you in on the details? Will your Master be home tomorrow?" They spoke briefly of the tactics which had worked before to bring three previous hombil to their deaths. When Talia was satisfied that the plan would still be functional for a new homba she settled in next to Barney, lapping from his water dish and trying to ignore her instincts towards dog scent.  
  
"Listen," Barney began, "We got anotter problem. Ye remember I told ye about tha' intruder awhile back? Well, he came back jus' yest'day. They want my Master to sell the house an' move. Buildin' some sort of fancy new man place near by I reckon. Righ' by yer home Talia. I don' like the look or sound of 'em, these strange men. Ye migh' wan' to warn ye'r people." He explained that the visitors were wanting to build a community of upper class homes, by the description the warren would be right in the middle of the development. These people also wanted the land Barney's Master owned, but would not sell. "Progress the men call it," Barney said with disgust. "Never figure 'em out my rabbi' friend; an' I live with one of 'em."  
  
"I doubt they will listen to me," Talia said concerned. "But I will have to try." She was unable to comprehend the thought of complete destruction of the warren. Her heart sank as she realized Radish-rah would not listen to her warnings, and he certainly would not care for Talia's admittance of where she learned such information. The Owsla did not know about Barney, she was afraid to tell any of them; even Quickmoss had not been told. Only her two most trusted friends, Westeria and Tamsin knew, and Talia regretted telling Tamsin at all. He would probably be trying to talk "sense into Talia" for hrair days to come. Although he would never purposely betray Talia's trust; she was also afraid he would let her secret in the wood slip to someone.  
  
"I have to get back. Eventually someone's going to notice I'm missing," Talia admitted reluctantly, her ears drooping miserably. She always hated leaving the woods.  
  
"Talia," Barney said with effort; he had always found her name difficult to pronounce. The Brittany held his head to the side curiously. "Not tha' I don' enjoy yer company; but...why don' ye ever think of leavin' yer home for a'notter?"  
  
Talia shivered at the mere thought. "We rabbits are not meant for travel. I'm smaller than most; and would make easy prey for hawks, hombil, or whatever else might want a meal. Being out in the open far away from the warren is more dangerous than living in the warren." She shrugged. "And, who's to say another warren would be any different than this one? What warren in it's right state would take a runt like me in?"  
  
"Size isn' everything," Barney said moodily. "Yer quick and clever. Tha' should count fer somethin'."  
  
Talia shrugged. "It should. But, it doesn't. All I can do is hope that will change." *Yeah, right. And tomorrow hawks will nest in burrows while rabbits live in branches,* Talia thought sarcastically. She lapped more water from Barney's dish and carefully peeked out of his dwelling. Satisfied all was clear, she said her farewell to the dog and hurried out into the wood.  
  
Despite the urgency to get back to the warren, Talia took time to linger in the woods while entertaining the fantasy of digging her very own burrow at the base of one of the trees and doing away with warren life all together. Rabbits were not meant to live alone, she decided reluctantly several minutes later as the trees began to thin out. With the breeze, warren scent started to mingle with the trees, moist soil, and various herbal plants. Inevitably, she arrived at the clearing on the edge of the warren. She was surprised to see Quickmoss was sitting sentry duty in her section. His shadowy form gave Talia a nod of greeting, allowing her to return to her burrow without delay.  
  
Her burrow had once belonged to her entire family; all but her were gone. Talia settled in, thinking she could almost still smell the lingering scent of her marli, Tulip, and brothers: Raist, and Skhan. Her parli had been killed before the kittens were born. Tulip had fallen prey to a hawk when the kits had been 8 weeks old. Raist had been one of those killed by the homba which had taken so many of the outskirters. Skhan had disappeared shortly afterwards. No one knew what had happened to him; no body had ever been found. Talia wondered when it would be her turn to go. When would she hear the Black Rabbit of Inle whispering her name? Her head heavy on her paws, Talia fell into an uneasy sleep strange and troubling dreams plaguing her mind. In her dreams she chased her brothers in a game of tag, when she caught up with them she was horrified to see their eyes were blank; blood trickling from their noses and mouths. Skhan's head lolled in an unnatural position as though his neck broken. Talia awoke with a contained squeal as Raist attempted to speak; warning her about the men who would come with guns, and dogs. Somehow Raist's point came across, however in the dream he had only been able to moan a maggot falling from his jaw.  
  
Shaking, Talia rolled over and gazed steadily in the darkness. Just a dream. That was all. Talia sobbed into her paws for what felt like forever. She had cried herself out by the time she heard the approach of a rabbit in the run leading to her burrow.  
  
"Talia," a voice called. It was a doe named Nettletha. "Officer Bark is looking for you." Nettletha gave Talia a tentative look of sympathy as she appeared from her burrow. "I hear you're supposed to lead away another homba."  
  
Talia nodded, not feeling up to conversation. She quietly thanked Nettletha and moved up the run at a slow pace. She was not surprised to see Bark glaring at her impatiently as she looked silf. "Took your own sweet time, runt, didn't you?" He asked gruffly. "Come on. Radish-rah and the Captains are waiting for you."  
  
"What?" Talia asked dumbly, forgetting in her surprise to address Bark properly.  
  
He turned sharply, cuffing her roughly across the cheek. "You will address me as 'sir,' and not take that petulant tone with me, Elil Bait. Otherwise I might be of mind to make sure you fill that homba's belly. There'll always be someone else to take your place."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Talia said ducking and cowering back. Even through her fear at Bark, she felt a choking knot of contempt rising in her throat. Although she had known no other life, Talia had a suspicion she did not like playing the role of a cowering weakling. "I-I was surprised to hear that Radish-rah and the Captains would want to see me, is all."  
  
"They don't WANT to see you, runt. No one actually WANTS to see you," Bark said coldly as he continued to loom over her. "Who would actually WANT to look at something as plain, and insignificant as you anyway? Come on, hurry up."  
  
Talia was not encouraged by the expressions on either Captain Oysten's face, or Captain Oakleaf's. She risked a half glance at Radish-rah who gazed at a point just above and to the right of her face. The Chief Rabbit was the largest of the group, his dark brown fur positively glowing in the sunlight. "Radish-rah, I present..."Bark paused, realizing he did not know her proper name. "This doe." Although seemingly impossible, Talia's ears drooped more heavily. Why would anyone bother to learn her name?  
  
"I must admit," Radish-rah said airily, "your previous performances have been note worthy." He continued to avoid looking at Talia. "I have been thinking, if you are successful, perhaps you should be rewarded."  
  
"A...a reward, sir?" Talia asked, certain she had misunderstood his statement somehow.  
  
Radish-rah gave a chuckle which had been intended to sound paternal; however, instead it sounded forced. Oakleaf and Bark echoed the chuckle with their own as Oysten shook his head. "Goodness my dear, don't sound so surprised. Someone who has performed as many dangerous services should receive some sort of recognition."  
  
Talia found the term "recognition" amusing considering none of these bucks had bothered to learn her name. Radish-rah continued. "You have been one of those working on Rosestem's new burrows aren't you?" Tell you what, once you've led the homba to it's death, I'll give you the rest of today and perhaps tomorrow off." He grinned as though being extremely generous. "How does that sound?"  
  
She did not speak immediately, wishing bitterly that he had not offered anything at all. She was risking her life to avoid one, perhaps two days worth of digging. (Then again, to get away from Rosestem might be worth it.) "T-thank you sir," she said in what she hoped to be a thankful sounding tone.  
  
Radish-rah turned to leave, but Talia remembered Barney's warning. He would not listen, but she had to try...too many lives depended upon what she knew. "Wait, sir!" She called. Seeing the sharp looks being given to her by the Captains and Bark, she flinched and added softly. "Please?" The Chief Rabbit looked at her with an expression of mixed surprise, and the mild amusement often worn by adults when dealing with a particularly slow-witted kitten.  
  
"Yes?" Radish-rah asked, "Something else? Go on then, I'm extremely busy you know."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. Just one more moment, please. You know that I led the other hombil to the man place in the wood. Well, a source there told me that the entire warren is in danger. Men are coming to build more of their dwellings in this area."  
  
"Nonsense," he barked, "There are no men here except for that one. Whoever your source is, they are playing a trick on you. Now, if you will excuse me." He turned once more to leave; Captain Oysten falling in behind him.  
  
"But if it's true!" Talia called after him desperately, "Then we're all in great danger!" Her voice carried, catching the attention of many nearby at silflay.  
  
Radish-rah turned sharply, glaring at Oysten as he momentarily stumbled into the Captain who was in his way. Oysten moved quickly, now all four bucks glared at Talia. The Chief Rabbit's gaze was cold, and angry. "How dare you speak such lies. How dare you make such an unfounded and absurd statement in public. How dare you attempt to undermine my authority and create a panic in the warren."  
  
Talia swallowed hard, shaking her head wordlessly in terror of what her punishment might be. The two Captains and Bark were maneuvering to surround her. Talia cowered closer to the ground and whispered. "I meant no disrespect, my Chief. Please, my first concern was for the warren."  
  
"Punish her," Radish-rah said coldly, addressing Captain Oakleaf. "Perhaps an injury would make her more tempting to the homba." He turned, leaving Talia to the whims of the Owsla. She just knew they were going to kill her for speaking out against the Chief Rabbit. Talia squealed out of fear as Bark growled and shoved her over. She fell hard onto her side, scraping her chin on a jagged rock. The Officer left no time to recover, he was on top of her instantly, shoving roughly and pinning her down on her back. She gazed up at the four large bucks in fear.  
  
"Hold!" Captain Oysten snapped before Bark could set in for a throat hold. "I want that homba dead. The runtling needs to be able to run it onto the man in the wood."  
  
"But it might eat her," Bark argued, pushing his weight down on her chest. His gaze was fixed on the doe's pulse, which he could see beating at a spot beneath her fur. "It won't hunt while full; even a runtling like her could fill it's belly."  
  
"And it would return when hungry again," Oakleaf said, glaring down at Talia. "A small punishment now, and full punishment later...if she survives the homba." The way he spoke the last, made Talia wonder if the homba might be more merciful than what this lot would have planned. Bark in particular had a history of cruelties. It was rumored he had once killed a litter of orphaned outskirt class kittens; and enjoyed it. "What say you Captain Oysten?"  
  
"Yes. A little bloodshed now to tempt the homba." He cuffed her across the cheek swiftly, raking his claws across her eyes and down to her neck. The wounds opened bled freely. Without waiting for a prompt, Oakleaf mimicked the action on the other cheek. Bark grinned down at Talia; rubbing a bloody cheek with his paw. Talia squealed and kicked as he bit into her left ear; his teeth scraping together an instant before he pulled up sharply, ripping the tip of the ear.  
  
"If you live, Elil Bait, your full punishment will occur in two weeks time during the Full Warren Meeting. You will serve as an example to others who might consider speaking in a manner of treason against the Chief Rabbit; and why it is unwise to spread rumor-filled lies." Oysten beckoned the others to follow him back to the main area of the warren, leaving Talia alone, huddling in the grass. She cried into her paws at the thought of the Warren Meeting. She had seen a buck punished at one of those in the past. By the time the Owsla was through with him, he had lost both of his ears, and had been lamed. The entire warren was told to shun him completely; no contact what-so-ever; to befriend him would be to share his fate. He had reportedly, walked right into the jaws of the last homba on purpose. 


	3. Elil Bait

Chapter Three: Elil Bait  
  
"Talia," a familiar voice called. The doe looked up sharply, a drop of blood striking her in the eye. Blinking furiously against the blood and her tears, she dove into a bush in an attempt to hide from Quickmoss. "Talia, that homba has been spotted by scouts, it looks as though it's going to western edge of the warren. Are you ready?" The Officer paused, his nose wrinkling at the scent of blood and fear. He looked around, spotting several droplets trailing into a bush. "Talia?" he called again, his voice slightly uncertain. His head appeared through the bush, looking down at her with concern. "Frith-rah! Are you alright, what happened?"  
  
"I...I..." she stuttered helplessly, shaking her head, angry at herself for not being able to stop her tears from flowing. Worse yet, was the feeling of despair at having to tell the buck she thought she loved what had happened. "I've been punished for speaking out against Radish-rah."  
  
"You've been what?" Quickmoss demanded, leaning in to half drag, half assist Talia from the bush. His mouth closed firmly, but gently around the scruff of her neck and pulled. "What in the world did you say to him? I was under the impression the Owsla was going to reward you-"  
  
"This is my reward," Talia said gesturing at her ear and cheeks. "A dog in the wood told me that the warren is in danger. Men are coming to build more man places, they want to build right here. But Radish-rah would not listen to the warning. He accused me of trying to spread lies and undermine his authority." She shook her head helplessly.  
  
"Shhh!" Quickmoss hissed, covering her mouth with his paw and glancing around sharply. "Don't repeat that to anyone, do you hear? If Radish-rah thinks those words are treason and lies; you could get worse by continuing to speak."  
  
"That doesn't really matter, now." She explained Captain Oyesten's command that she would receive full punishment at the Warren Meeting.  
  
Quickmoss swore violently, gazing at Talia with angry and stormy eyes which frightened her. She had never before seen him angry, nor had such a gaze from him ever fixed upon her. She cowered down, expecting another cuff. The Officer's gaze softened. "Oh, I'm sorry, Talia. I'm not angry with you. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I will talk with Radish-rah, he's a relative you know; he'll listen to me. I-" Whatever Quickmoss was about to say was drowned out by the sound of hrair rabbits thumping an alarm.  
  
"Homba!" A general shout was called though out the warren. Rabbits dashed in every direction, many quickly disappearing into dark runs. Quickmoss's ears pricked up as he stood on his hind legs for a better look.  
  
"On the western edge by the outskirt burrows," he said to Talia. "Embleer of Frith! They're not going to make it below!"  
  
Talia mimicked Quickmoss's pose to see what he was talking about. "Westeria," she whispered realizing the homba was bearing down upon a group of kittens and the elderly doe. Without comment she leapt into action, dashing across the warren grounds, fearing she would not make it in time to rescue her friends. She barely noticed Quickmoss heavy on her heels. "Get the others below!" Talia called back to him. "I'll try to get the homba's attention and lead it off!"  
  
"Are you giving orders now?" Quickmoss called back. It took a moment for Talia to recognize humor, rather than anger in the Officer's voice. "You've got it 'Lady Elil Runner!' May the grace of Frith shine upon you; and may the Tricks of El-ahrairah not fail you!"  
  
Talia swallowed with difficulty, knowing she would never be able to fully express the feelings of surprise, and gratitude she felt at hearing Quickmoss, of all rabbits making such a statement. No time for that now. Talia forced her legs to put on a burst of speed; able to see the expressions on the kittens' faces. Westeria had placed herself between the youngsters and the homba; meeting the elil creature in a desperate stance of challenge. Frith's Blessing was with them; for the homba was young, and wasted time by taunting Westeria with broken lapine.  
  
"You're going to fight me?" The homba dog taunted, "you're old. I could break your neck with a mere thought. Very well, come one then. I've young to feed and your sacrifice is good." It poised to pounce but, it's grim expression changed to one of surprise and pain. He wheeled around with a snarl as a set of sharp teeth clamped down upon his tail.  
  
Talia danced out of his way narrowly, causing him to follow her a short distance from Westeria and the kittens. Quickmoss dashed in between the homba and the rabbits, yelling at them to run. He spared a concerned glance for Talia before following the oldster and kittens into the warren. Talia was now the only rabbit remaining silf; and completely cut off from the safety of the warren. The homba waved his tale, his tongue hanging out in a sort of grinning loll.  
  
"You'll be easy too, brave little kitten. And, you're already bleeding. I shall tell my own kittens of your bravery," he barked an instant before lunging.  
  
Talia leapt to the side before sprinting off onto the small game trail leading into the forest. This homba was much quicker than the last had been. Talia ran a zig-zagging pattern, several times she felt the homba's hot breath upon her flank. His teeth barred down upon her tail, removing a tuft of her fur. She hurried under a log, the obstacle gave her a momentary lead. All around them birds called out in alarm. A panicked pheasant ran from the bush between Talia and the homba, distracting the elil. He snapped at the bird, catching one of it's long, shining tale feathers. Talia paused fearfully, seeing that the homba would be following the fowl.  
  
"Am I too much of a challenge for you?" Talia called out to him, her voice triumphant. "Will you tell your kittens that part of the tale as well? How you were attacked by one runt of a rabbit and she scared you off?"  
  
The homba barked, spitting out the feather as he spun around to resume his chase of the rabbit. The attack on his tale he had been willing to forgive; however this rabbit needed to be taught her place in life. It was not wise to taunt the hunter who would be her killer. "Barney!" Talia cried, shooting into the yard without looking to see if the man happened to be about; or if any other danger lurked. Belatedly, she caught sight of the man's legs at a nearby wood pile, and froze in fright. Barney's bark of warning pulled her out of her tharn stupor barely in enough time to move out of the homba's path again. It landed with a snarl right where she had been standing. Desperate, she sprinted directly between the man's legs and into Barney's dwelling. Talia attempted to skid to as she ran between the Brittany's legs; she hit the wall of the dog house hard enough to make her vision go momentarily black, then starry lights appeared to dance before her.  
  
Barney continued to bark, straining his leash to it's fullest. Snarling and snapping at the homba, who had paused for a moment, gazing up at the man in wide eyed fear. "What the?" The man called, surprised by the rabbit, then the homba's appearance. Quickly the man untied Barney. "Hunt!" He ordered as he ran to the porch to retrieve his gun. Dog and master rushed out of sight in pursuit of the homba, who how had now become the hunted.  
  
Talia lay on her side, panting heavily. She listened to the sounds of the man lumbering through the woods. How did they ever sneak up on anything? Men were so unbearably loud. Not much later, Talia heard Barney's excited bark followed by the sound of two gunshots. She moved back into the far shadow of the dog house, listening to the man's return with fear. He had seen her this time; she'd run right between his legs. Only now was Talia realizing what she'd done.  
  
"Good boy," the man was saying, patting Barney on the head; holding his gun in the crook of his arm, the carcass of the homba in his hand. "Now," he said, dropping the homba's body at the edge of the yard. "I could have sworn..." The man's legs came closer to the dog house. Barney whimpered and pranced in the man's way, nearly tripping him. "Barney, BACK dangit!" He shoved Barney down, grabbing a hold of the dog's collar and forcing him to the side. The legs came closer, until the dog house was completely engulfed in shadow. The man's feet soon disappeared beneath a pair of knees, which were soon obscured by hips, then a chest, finally the man's face came into view; peering into the dog house.  
  
Talia scrambled back, looking desperately for a way around him. Trapped! There was no way out of this. She crouched low, flattening her ears; praying that her death would be swift and as painless as possible. Her eyes squeezed shut as she saw the barrel of the gun appear at the opening of Barney's home. She did not see the man set the weapon gently on the ground at his side. "You're a very lucky little fellow," The man said. Talia, not speaking human did not understand anything.  
  
His voice gave her some encouragement; it seemed gentle. She opened her eyes slowly, continuing to shake and look around for an escape. "It's OK. The fox is gone, it won't chase you again. After an escape like that, you deserve a bit of rest. I won't hurt you either, promised Cammy I wouldn't hurt a rabbit. Take as long as you need." He stood, grabbing Barney by the collar. "Porch Barney, you can go back home when your visitor leaves. Don't want you harming him either."  
  
Barney whimpered, casting wistful looks at the dog house. His rabbit friend had not looked good, he was concerned and wanted to make sure she was not seriously wounded. "Is OK!" Barney called out (although the man heard only barking; and tried to calm the dog). "Master said he ain' gonna hurt ye! Rest all ye need; then hide in tha' bush. We'll talk to'night."  
  
Talia sat in the shade of the dog house, completely stunned at the man's disappearance, and promise from Barney that his Master had sworn not to harm her. Slowly, Talia moved to take a long drink from Barney's dish before settling back into the shadows to lay down. She was in no condition to run again at the moment. She trusted Barney's assessment of the man, and laid her head on her paws wearily.  
  
She could hear the man trying to calm Barney down, saying something like: "That rabbit has had a bad day. Lets let him go, Barney. Besides, rabbit's poor fare. You've earned a steak dinner tonight my friend." 


	4. Uncertain Future

Chapter Four: Uncertain Future  
  
Talia awoke with a start, wincing at the pain in her injured ear. She glanced around sharply, alarmed at the scent of dog mingled with semi- unfamiliar surroundings. After a moment, she recognized the dog dwelling as belonging to Barney; although the Brittany was still absent. With a slow, painful stretch, Talia tried to remember falling asleep in the first place. That was a safer subject than where her mind wanted to go. How could she return to the warren? Certainly once again her mission had been successful, the warren had one less homba to concern themselves with. Yet, she was to be punished before the entire warren in two weeks.  
  
"Ye awake yet?" Barney called from somewhere silf. "Talia? My master won' let me back until he knows yer safe. We need to speak, ye and I."  
  
With a sigh, Talia peeked cautiously silf. She spotted Barney tied to the porch, his head raised; tail thumping on the wooden stairs. With a canine whine, he shifted his head to the left, indicating a line of trees leading back into the woods. Talia gave a nod of understanding and limped in that direction, watching the house from the bushes. She laid down once more, deciding to wait until the man led Barney back to his home before returning. Finally she decided to consider the fate in store for her when she went home to Bradley Wood Warren.  
  
Quickmoss had promised to help, Talia did not doubt the sincerity of the Officer's promise; however she knew Radish-rah and the others would not listen. Despite his relation to the Chief Rabbit, Quickmoss was on the lower end of the Owsla rankings because of his age. The doe imagined herself with shredded ears, the warren at large forbidden to speak with her unless to give a direct order or further punishment. She would be of the lowest ranking possible within the warren. Even Tamsin and Westeria would not be permitted to speak with her or else share Talia's fate and punishment. Could she even dare go back? With a whimper, Talia tried to force the terrifying thoughts away. She was frightened to go home, but more afraid to strike off on her own. Only her birthing in Bradley Wood gave her a place. What incentive would another warren have to take her in? Were there warrens out there that valued skills other than size and physical strength?  
  
She sighed heavily, resting her head upon her paws; her mind turning upon itself in an endless circle of fears. Eventually, she found herself thinking of nothing at all, staring uncomprehending at a blade of dark grass. Talia glanced up sharply as she heard the man come out of his home. The tall, fearsome creature patted Barney on the head; speaking to the dog. Talia could not understand the human; however Barney wagged his tail causing a loud repetitive lumping sound from the porch. The man approached the dog dwelling in a manner which Talia assumed to be quieted...for a human. From her position in the under brush on the opposite side of the yard, she could hear his every footstep as he trod across sticks, gravel, and last years fallen leaves. She watched as he peered into the dog house for a moment. Finally he turned to Barney with a smile and a shrug, untied the dog and led him home.  
  
"Guess your houseguest is gone, Barney." He fastened Barney's lead to a hook on the side of the front of the dog house; patting his pet on the head once more before returning into his own larger dwelling. Talia cocked her head as the door closed behind him, suddenly wishing she had run onto his gun after all. The thunder stick would have been merciful compared to what the Owsla would do to her.  
  
"Is safe now, Talia," Barney called softly, sniffing at the air for the scent of his rabbit companion.  
  
Reluctantly Talia left her hiding place and ventured back into the open. She made no effort to hide herself if the man should return; a small tempting of the Black Rabbit perhaps. Barney watched carefully, noticing Talia's posture. "Are ye hurt?" the dog asked concerned, sniffing harder to catch the scent of blood.  
  
"A few wounds," Talia said without affect, "nothing serious." Yet. "I'll live." For now. Talia sat before the dog. "What did you wish to speak to me about? And why didn't your master kill me?"  
  
"Ah, he's like me. Soft spot for rabbits," Barney grinned, his tongue lolling. Talia had difficulty imagining humans having a soft spot for anything. "Wha' I really wanted to talk about is the men. They came back again after ye left last night. Didn't like the looks of 'em. Dressed dark, movin' quietly so as not to draw attention. They ran off when I barked at 'em. Said somethin' about burnin' wood."  
  
"Burnin'?" Talia asked shaking her head at the unfamiliar term. Perhaps it was the dog equivalent to Bradley Wood.  
  
"Ye know, like fire?" Barney attempted to explain. Talia continued to shake her head, the young doe having never seen fire before either. Barney frowned darkly. "Bad stuff, burns...hot ya? Real hot. Could kill I suppose. Have a sniff at tha' area o' there by the fence. You'll see what fire does."  
  
Talia turned and hopped the short distance to the area Barney had indicated, her nose wrinkling at the bitter scent of burnt garbage. She sniffed at the blackened area of earth curiously, sneezing as she got ash in her nose. Experimentally, she prodded the area with her paw. "The grass does not grow here," she said softly.  
  
"Got burnt," Barney answered. "Killed it, I imagine."  
  
Talia gazed at the blackened area for a long time, her mind trying to figure out why the humans might want to do something like that to the woods. Why does man do anything? She asked herself, shaking her head in disgust. Finally, she looked up at Barney, shaking her head. "I still don't understand completely," she admitted. "But, danger, I understand." She sighed deeply and shook her head again. "If the humans are planning something, there is nothing I can do. The warren will not listen. I've tried." Talia refused to cry in front of the dog, so she did not. "If I were more important, perhaps they would listen." Barney snorted, disgusted with Talia's treatment by the other rabbits. "Yer more important than they give ye credit for, Talia. Never forget it. I hones'ly don' know what the men are planning. I think ye should leave, an' as many who will listen to ye. At least get yerself out. It's not safe."  
  
The conversation was broken by Barney's master, who could be heard speaking loudly. "No, I will not...Who do you think you're talking to?" The man spoke. He opened the front door, tossing the remains of dinner out into the yard. Talia made no attempt to hide, he seemed distracted anyway. The man held an odd white object to his ear, speaking into a part of it. "That's all I have to say, good day," He grunted, and poked the object hard. "Here's your steak, Barney," The man called out before returning inside.  
  
Talia wrinkled her nose in disgust as Barney rushed to the dinner scraps eagerly. "Uh," she said weakly as the dog tore into a piece of cooked meat. "I think I'll go now. No offense, but..." The sight and smell of the meat made her ill. She backed away slowly.  
  
"Hum?" Barney looked up for a moment, whined guiltily and swallowed his mouthful. "Sorry 'bout that. See you again soon, yes? Please be careful."  
  
"I will," Talia said quietly, turning away quickly and hopping back into the dense trees. She looked back toward the man place when she was certain she would not see Barney's meal. Talia's ears drooped once more as she thought of her dreaded return to the warren. Only the lack of available alternative shelter, and habit forced her to begin her return. She felt almost as if something were leading her back to the warren, as though she would have no choice if she decided to try and fight the instinct.  
  
"I told Barney I could not live in the woods because rabbits were not meant to live alone," Talia said to herself, as the warren came into view. She paused, watching the warren. "How much more difficult will it to live alone in a warren full of rabbits?" She wondered aloud, reluctantly entering the warren boundaries. 


	5. Final Spring

Chapter Five: Final Spring  
  
Sunset at the warren always made Talia sullen. As she approached, she watched with growing despair while Frith sank low into the sky. Did he watch over his children when Inle fell? Or was he blind to the night time activities of his creations? Perhaps that was why the Warren Council often held their meetings late, once Frith retired in the west. Talia prayed silently for an uneventful retreat to her burrow. She would prefer not to run into anyone, not have to relate the tale of another harrowing escape. Most importantly, no one asking her about Radish-rah's anger and promised punishment. By now the word had probably spread throughout the warren; the higher class rabbits seemed to enjoy such entertainment at the meetings, in the opinions of some, the last punishment had been too long ago.  
  
Many rabbits were silf, enjoying an evening silflay under fine spring weather. Wild lilac carried on the gentle breeze. A trio of young bucks were play fighting, hoping to catch the attention of two near by does who giggled over a patch of clover; pretending not to see the bucks. Talia paused to watch the group for a moment, wondering if a buck would ever show off like that for her attention. This thought brought feelings of guilt, remembering Westeria's remarks about Tamsin and his interest in her. Of course she knew Tamsin would probably go to Inle and back for Talia if she ever needed him to. He was simply that kind of a friend. _True. Would he risk emotional, and social exile for me as well?_ She hoped not. She liked Tamsin, and hoped he would never suffer for any reason; particularly over her.  
  
Like her previous elil baiting runs, Talia had the smallest glimmer of hope in the back of her mind that this time she might be received with good cheer. Perhaps this time the warren would see what a service she had performed. Perhaps they would see not a half grown, runtling; but rather a quick runner with quicker wits. Perhaps they would see her as something remotely valuable. Like her previous runs, this hope was crushed before it could truly blossom.  
  
As Talia continued on, she pretended not to notice the astonished, then amused look on the faces of the sentries. "Made it back, did ya 'Elil Bait?'" A large buck called out as she passed. "I'd swear you made a pact with the Black Rabbit! At any rate, I should thank you! I bet a patch of cowslip that you'd make it back in one piece. I knew you'd make it! After all, it'd spoil our fun at the meeting!"  
  
Talia felt a sharp, stinging, burning lump catch in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears, which she forced herself not to shed. Not until she was alone in her own burrow; far away from everyone else. She wished desperately that the homba had caught her, or that the man had shot and killed her. Anything would be better than accepting her fate here. Yet, if that were true, why remain in the warren. The fear of leaving, mingled with the fear of staying angered, annoyed, and upset Talia greatly. She wished she could make up her mind on what her next action should be. _If I'm lucky, the men will fix my problems for me. It would serve Radish-rah and his hanger ons right._ Talia started, and stopped in her tracks. Did she really mean that? Guilt joined the tirade of emotions warring with in her. Of course she had not meant that. No rabbit deserved an ill fate. Not at the hands of man. _I just need to sleep._ Talia thought shaking her head.  
  
"Talia!" Tamsin's voice cut sharply into her thoughts. She looked up, expecting to see her friend smiling, ready to welcome her home. Instead, his expression was taunt with worry. "Thank Frith! I'm glad to see you. Come quick, something is wrong with Westeria." He pranced around in place impatiently, waiting for Talia to catch up.  
  
Talia rushed to his side wordlessly, following him into the warren. "She's been very tired ever since the homba encounter. Tired, short of breath, and well...her lips are pale...she's complaining of pain, and being overheated. I don't know what to do for her, Talia."  
  
Talia frowned deeply. "Tamsin, she is very old," she said with an edge of fear on her voice. They raced through the maze of runs until the came upon Westeria's burrow. "Westeria?" Talia called softly peeking her head into the burrow.  
  
Westeria looked up weakly, a small smile on her face. "Found you did he?" Westeria shook her head slowly. "Ah, Talia. I'm glad you made it back safely. I told Tamsin this was no emergency-"  
  
Talia's eyes narrowed slightly. Westeria seemed very ill, her voice, body language, and even smell told Talia that. "You seem unwell-"  
  
"I'm old," Westeria interrupted, waving a paw. "I'm old, and I would suspect my body is not as fit for a homba encounter as it once was. I appreciate your actions today, you saved my life and the lives of those kittens. I'm sure they'll never forget you for that. Neither will I, Talia." Westeria laid her head back down on the burrow floor. "I wonder if you would stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Of course," Talia said, laying down beside her elderly friend. She looked back at Tamsin with a grim smile, nodding him off. He frowned in concern, nodded once in ackowledgement of the dismissal and left.  
  
"Beautiful day, today, wasn't it?" Westeria asked wistfully. "I've always loved the spring. Frith's rays are warming, comforting. The flowers, and the kittens." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Spring is always good; although I wonder if this one won't be my last."  
  
"Of course it won't be," Talia said, wishing Westeria would change the subject to something other than death.  
  
Westeria said nothing for awhile. "I'm sorry, Talia. Forgive an old doe's rambling. Tell me about the homba." She managed to look at Talia, her expression interested.  
  
Talia related the entire tale, including the information Barney had given her. As she spoke, she got the feeling Westeria might not be entirely with her on the conversation. "Hum...I've never seen a fire before either," Westeria commented at length. "Don't think I want to either. Sounds dreadful. I don't know how dependable man's information is, passed down by a dog. But, Talia, I have a feeling it will be important for you to be on alert. Watch for any strange activity." "All human activity is strange," Talia said dryly. Westeria chuckled, but said nothing else. At length, the two does drifted off to sleep.  
  
_"What?" Talia demanded, shying away from her brother, Raist. "Please Raist, your scaring me." The buck was covered in wounds, rotting and foul smelling wounds._ Do dreams smell? _His head hung in an unnatural side lolling position as though his neck was broken.  
  
Alone, Talia. Poor Talia. All alone, soon to be in flame. Then you will join us; Skhan, Marli, Parli, and I. Although Raist did not speak directly, Talia could sense his words. She shook her head miserably.  
  
"No...."  
_  
"No!" Talia cried out, kicking at air. She glanced about in the dark burrow feeling as though she were being smothered in death. Her heart seemed to beat in her throat, blood rushing to her ears. She suddenly felt cold, as if the Black Rabbit himself were watching over her. "That's foolish," she whispered to herself, standing. She turned, suddenly remembering where she was. Hopefully she had not disturbed Westeria's rest with her nightmare. Talia sniffed, her eyes widening. "No," she repeated, this time in a whisper. She felt tears forming, as her heart left her throat and took residence somewhere considerably lower. Talia held a trembling forepaw over Westeria, afraid to shake her friend and confirm her fears. There was a stiffness to Westeria's posture. Too stiff.  
  
Talia choked back a sob as she placed a paw gently on Westeria's unnaturally cold shoulder. "Oh. Oh no." She cried then, allowing the hot tears to fall freely in large drops. "M-m-my heart has joined a thousand," she said through sobs, "f-f-for my friend stopped running today." She did not hear the footsteps outside of the burrow. Nor did she hear the sharp intake of breath from the buck behind her.  
  
Talia jumped when she felt Quickmoss nuzzle the back of her head briefly. "I'm so very sorry, Talia." He said. "She was old," he added as if that were supposed to make Westeria's death all better. "Her body probably could not handle the stress of yesterday. She was very brave."  
  
Talia shook her head, wiping at the tears with her left paw. "She was wonderful," Talia said softly, sniffing. "Like my own Marli." Talia shook her head and turned. "I really want to be alone, Quickmoss."  
  
"Uh..." Quickmoss looked down at her guiltily, pain in his eyes. "I was sent to summon you before the Captains and Radish-rah." His ears drooped. "I tried to talk to my uncle, but..."  
  
"He would not listen," Talia finished for him, shaking her head. She nodded without further word and followed him silf, and across the warren to where the Rah and Captains had their burrows. The warren was not connected, with the thought that if disease hit, or something similar; it would not spread through the runs. If it happened to the outskirter, commoner side; the Owsla would be ordered to fill in the burrows, trapping the inhabitants and burying them alive.  
  
"Would you find Tamsin, and tell him about Westeria, please?" Talia begged, thinking Tamsin would never forgive her for not delivery the important news herself. Quickmoss nodded silently, leading her back inside. The runs were larger, and smelled of flayrah as fresh carrots had recently been carried in. Her grief for Westeria prevented Talia from registering the snickering, and some aloof gazes of the Owsla members they passed on the way.  
  
"Wait here," Quickmoss whispered, leaving Talia at the base of a run. He whispered briefly with a large, imposing sentry before entering the burrow. The sentry glared at Talia for a moment before looking away. Talia was dismissed as being too small to be a threat to anyone. Talia sat miserably, wondering if the Council would perform the punishment now. And thinking of Westeria.  
  
"Send in 'Elil Bait,'" Captain Oakleaf's voice boomed from inside. The sound of snickering rabbits was audible.  
  
"You heard 'em," the sentry said gruffly, with a sneer. "Better get along, tail-less ratling."  
  
Talia's ears could not possibly have drooped lower. Ashamed, she mused coldly to herself in surprise that she had not yet rubbed them off on the ground by this time. Talia approached the burrow slowly, taking a moment to glance around at the sets of paws within. She did not dare look up into their faces. The burrow was filled with carrots, the fragrent root making Talia wanting to sneeze. Captain Oysten, Bark, Radish-rah, and Radish- rah's tyrant of a daughter, Rosestem were all present.  
  
"You made it back," Bark said gruffly. "Hombil must not think you're worth their effort." The rabbits present all snickered except for Quickmoss. Talia silently wished Frith would bless the young officer.  
  
"You're punishment will commence in three days time," Captain Oysten spoke, "We've moved the meeting date up. At that meeting, you will...." he broke off. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, stupid doe!" He snarled, his paw flashing out quickly to cuff Talia. He caught a claw on her chin, forcing her to look up into his face. "This is the last time you'll see my face, runt. You're petulent behavior will cost you both your ears, and both of your eyes. That is the punishment deemed fitting for undermining the Rah's authority."  
  
"But my burrows aren't finished yet!" Rosestem complained loudly, glaring at Talia.  
  
Radish-rah made an odd clucking sound, patting Rosestem on the head. "She's replaceable my dear." He fixed a stern, cold gaze on Talia. "Have you anything to say?"  
  
Talia looked to Quickmoss hopelessly, trying to comprehend what was being said. Quickmoss shook his head slightly, indicating she should be silent. Instead she stammered. "Y-yes, sir. I-I did not mean to be disrespectful, I was...only trying to offer a warning..."  
  
"Oh?" Radish-rah contemplated a wrinkle on the carrot he was nibbling. "Huh. Well, this is only your first offense. In that case, perhaps we'll leave you with one good eye. Dismissed." He looked up sharply to Quickmoss. "You'll escort her to her burrow. She is to remain there, under guard until the meeting."  
  
"Yes sir," Quickmoss saluted and nudged Talia out of the burrow gently. He said nothing to her as they worked their way silf once more. He followed along closely behind her, until they were in an open area near the edge of the warren. "You should run, Talia," he whispered into her ear. "Run away from the warren. You can find another one..."  
  
"Who would take me?" Talia countered bitterly, rounding on him angrily.  
  
"Talia," Quickmoss said shaking his head. "They're going to shred both of your ears, and blind you. Run. You're too valuable to waste like that. There are warrens who respect other qualities in a rabbit besides size and physical strength..." His voice cut off as an alarm was sounded. Stamping could be heard across the warren. Both looked around sharply to see several men approaching the warren.  
  
The men walked slowly, casually surveying the surroundings. They spoke in their odd language, one laughed around a smoking stick in his mouth. "Run now," Quickmoss whispered. "No one would dare pursue you with the humans about."  
  
Talia tensed, hesitating. "But...you'll get into trouble." The comment surprised Talia as she realized she feared more for Quickmoss than for her own safety with the humans nearby.  
  
"Nah. I'll tell them that you didn't have the sense to take cover when the humans arrived." Quickmoss flashed a brief, tense smile. "Now go," he insisted, shoving Talia hard enough to knock her off balance momentarily.  
  
Without thinking, she dashed away from the warren, into the underbrush to the left of the men. One of them said something, and seemed to watch her run; yet nothing happened. Encouraged by this Talia continued to run until she was deep within the wood. Breathless, and exhausted, she found a hollow log and collapsed. She closed her eyes against the events of the day. Westeria was gone, that pain alone ate at Talia's heart. Then it coupled with the knowledge she had escaped from the warren. If she attempted to return, Talia would be killed on sight. Talia shook her head numbly. What had she been thinking? Alone, silf, and warren-less; Talia was just as dead out here. With a snort, Talia remembered Westeria's comments. "Spring is always good." Talia lay her head down upon her paws, thinking miserably, _This one certainly isn't._


End file.
